


Sam is Captain of the good ship Destiel

by ReturnFrom_86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, and stealing grace is bullshit, cas is still human because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnFrom_86/pseuds/ReturnFrom_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel is beating up Cas and Dean, but as he goes in for the killing blow, will a certain Winchester let him do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam is Captain of the good ship Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Basically thought this up when I couldn't get to sleep, then couldn't get to sleep without writing it. Comments as ever appreciated :)

Cas and Dean lay bloody on the ground side by side. Gadreel’s bloody fist stilled from it’s crushing blows above them. Deep within the angel the frantic calls from Sam Winchester buzzed around his consciousness. The two broken men below him clung to each other, each one trying pathetically to protect the other, pity welled up from within Gadreel at the frailty of the human’s and his all powerful force which would offer them his pity with brutal finality. 

As they painfully shuffled further away Cas clasped Dean’s hand and although momentarily surprised, Dean’s hand gripped tighter onto Cas’s. Gadreel continued his slow walk, following their bloody trail as his eyes followed their entwined fingers. The buzzing at his consciousness rose to a sudden roar which imbalanced him for an instant, the force unexpected and strong. Gadreel gritted Sam’s teeth, no his teeth, having to put a little more effort to putting the Winchester back into his place. 

Cas and Dean had finally reached the wall behind them, they shuffled closer to each other, each breathing in the others aching outbursts of pain. Gadreel gazed at them with holy sincerity, never breaking his relentless steps. Dean spat out curses and blood at him but he paid them no heed.

Finally he had reached the feet of their broken bodies, and within both sets of eyes he found only hollow hopelessness. As Gadreel raised his hand to smite the troublesome humans, Cas raised his beaten head level with Dean’s and the two men clinging to each other brought their bruised lips together.

Gadreel’s insides burned with power, a power which was not his own, the limbs of the vessel he possessed began to flail and move of their own will. An internal struggle was raging within Gadreel as he wrestled for possession of the body which he’d stolen. Sam Winchester was ruthless in his attacks, fuelled by the love he’d witnessed through the angel’s eyes he fought on. It was like a dam had burst, all of Sam Winchester, his desires, his fears, his love, his hate, everything poured out, but before he cast out the traitorous angel, a scream from deep inside his very own soul burst from his very own lips “I FUCKING CALLED IT”.


End file.
